dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of CER Two programming
This is a list of current, future, and former programming to air on CER Two, which is a locally-owned station serving Benton, Arkansas. Current Programming Drama *Doc Martin *The Fall *Step Dave *The Flash *Arrow *Supernatural *The Clinic *Charlie Jade *Street Legal *Grimm *Chasing Shadows *The Following *Z Nation *Defiance *Breaking Bad *Police Rescue *City Life *Huff *7 Cities *Cold Squad *Republic of Doyle *Da Vinci's Inquest *The Border *Scream *Gotham *Wentworth *Devious Maids Soap opera *Shortland Street *Eastenders Reality *Saline County COPS *Real Stories of the Highway Patrol *LRPD: Life on the Beat *COPS (1989-2012 FTS run) *Inside Arkansas *A Current Affair *Eye for an Eye Comedy *Jono and Ben (TV3 New Zealand production) *Clone High *Wonder Showzen *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Comedy Time TV *Popcorn TV *The Simpsons (Season 1-10 only) *Family Guy *Home Movies *PuppetUp! *Newsreaders *Black Jesus *Harry Enfield's Television Programme *KYTV *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule *Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories *Winners *Don't Feed the Humans *Dick Figures *Next Time on Lonny *World Doctors *Diggnation *Fugget About It *Crash Canyon *South Park *The Boondocks *Bob's Burgers *American Dad! *Joy To The World *Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show *Key & Peele *Mr. D *Bromwell High *Stressed Eric *The Brak Show *Beavis and Butt-Head *Robot Chicken *Angry Kid *Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show Sitcoms *The New Feral TV (Remake version of Feral TV, but with humans) *Game On *Bottom *Full House *The Young Ones *The Big Bang Theory *Marry Me *Maximum Feral TV (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Mr. Bean *The Brittas Empire *Butterflies *MAD *Bosom Buddies Kids programming (Kidline (Monday to Friday), Anime Line (Saturday to Sunday especially for Newer Animated Series from Japan and South Korea) *Kung Fu Bunny (A Chinese Cartoon Produced by JJJOY) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Line Town* *Auto B Good (Originally broadcasts in 4:3, now its broadcasts in 16:9) *The Powerpuff Girls *Kikoriki: New Adventures *Berenstain Bears *Tanken Driland (coming in beginning of 2015, Season 2 Only) *Yo-Kai Watch* *All4TubeKids *Pokemon *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Jar Dwellers SOS *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Growing Up Creepie *Furby & Friends *Phineas and Ferb *Kenny the Shark *American Dragon: Jake Long *Doraemon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gravity Falls *The Fairly OddParents *The Proud Family *Cyberchase *The Weekenders *WordGirl *Larva *Pet Alien *Regular Show *Bug Rangers *Adventure Time *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Holly Hobbie and Friends *Mickey Mouse Works *Digimon Digital Monsters *Sonic X *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Shaun the Sheep *Atomic Betty *The Cartoon Cartoon Show *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *The Buzz on Maggie *The Emperor's New School *Arthur *Robotboy *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *House of Mouse *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Dexter's Laboratory *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *TaleSpin *Doug *Sidekick *Wayside *Voltron *Johnny Bravo *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Crayon Shin Chan *Jacob Two-Two *Codename: Kids Next Door *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Sparkle Friends: High Score *The Fiddley Foodle Bird *George of the Jungle *Raw Toonage *Fish Hooks *Dinosaur King *The Secret Show *Teamo Supremo *The 7D *Pat and Stan *Kim Possible *I Got a Rocket! *Iggy Arbuckle *Pucca *Lloyd in Space *Recess *Wander Over Yonder *The Replacements *Bonkers *Cow and Chicken *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *101 Dalmatians: The Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *PaRappa The Rapper *Wuzzles *The Wild Thornberrys *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Grossology *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Kid vs Kat *Rocket Robin Hood *Timon and Pumbaa *Danny Phantom *The Family-Ness *Cars Toon *Fillmore! *Yin Yang Yo! *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Mucha Lucha *Danger Mouse *ChalkZone *Rugrats *Invader Zim *Hey Arnold! *The Ren & Stimpy Show *The Angry Beavers *Rocko's Modern Life *The What-A-Cartoon! Show *Inspector Gadget *Postcards from Buster *Robot Chicken *Famous 5: On the Case *Sheeep! *Team Galaxy *Sheep in the Big City *Dragon's Rock *Gargoyles *Marsupilami *The Powerpuff Girls *Tak and the Power of Juju *Steven Universe *Mixels *Summer Camp Island *Welcome to the Wayne *Bunsen is a Beast *Craig of the Creek *Get 'Em Tommy! *Mighty Magiswords *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Rescue Heroes (TV series) *My Dad the Rock Star *Kaput and Zosky *Tutenstein *Fly Tales *Where's Waldo? (1991 TV series) *Ned's Newt *Shuriken School *Schoolhouse Rock! *Bobby's World *Corneil and Bernie *Yakkity Yak *Sitting Ducks *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Unikitty! *The Tomfoolery Show *Hilltop Hospital *The Foxbusters *Redwall *Watership Down (1999 TV series) *The All-New Popeye Hour *Popeye and Son *Being Ian *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Big City Greens *Rocket Monkeys *The Little Lulu Show *The Beatles (TV series) *Roger Ramjet *Cool McCool *Mister Magoo *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo *What's New, Mr. Magoo? *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Go Away, Unicorn! *The Adventures of Kid Danger *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Garfield and Friends *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Bagel and Becky Show *The Cramp Twins *Fat Dog Mendoza *Skunk Fu! *Pelswick *Pecola *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) *Richie Rich (1980 TV series) *Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series) *Lizzie McGuire *Samurai Pizza Cats *The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty *The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series) *Tales of the Wizard of Oz *The King Kong Show *The Smokey Bear Show *The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show *The Jackson 5ive *Kid Power *Festival of Family Classics *The Osmonds *The Archie Show *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty Preschool programming (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Fimbles *Treetown *Boo! *The Shiny Show *Fluffy Gardens *Noodle and Doodle *Magic Mountain *Johnson and Friends *Numberjacks *Caillou *Wee 3 *Squeak *PicMe *The Backyardigans *Toddworld *Rolie Polie Olie *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Bananas in Pajamas *Teletubbies *Zingzillas *Everything's Rosie *Peter Rabbit *Super Why! *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Tickety Toc *Tweenies *Martha Speaks *Muppet Babies *Dragon Tales *LazyTown *The Large Family *Timothy Goes to School *Henry Hugglemonster *Noozles *Nina and the Neurons *Potamus Park *Tom and Jerry Kids *Peg + Cat *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Bob the Builder *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Busytown Mysteries *Care Bears *Bubble Guppies *Julius Jr. *Jelly Jamm *Seven Little Monsters *Babar *Blue's Room *Humf *StoryBots Super Songs *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Ni Hao Kai Lan *The Numtums *Binka *The Save-Ums! *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Will and Dewitt *Woolly and Tig *Pinky Dinky Doo *Pocoyo *Peep and the Big Wide World *PB&J Otter *Peppa Pig *Olivia *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Dino Dan *Word Party *Chloe's Closet *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *The Koala Brothers *Let's Go Luna! *Little Robots *Little Bear *Little Einsteins *Little Bill *Little Princess *Little Red Tractor *Larva Kids *George Shrinks *Forest Friends *Engie Benjy *Beat Bugs *Franklin and Friends *Franklin the Turtle *Yo Gabba Gabba *Pinkalicious and Peterrific *Oswald *Cubeez *Danger Rangers *Moose and Zee *Monica's Gang *Sid the Science Kid *Strawberry Shortcake *Kaylor's Time Machine (followed up with CER2 Junior) *The Softies (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Not Just the News (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Kaylor's Room (followed up with CER2 Junior) *The Playground (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Fimbles Around Town (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Johnson and Friends Reloaded (followed up with CER2 Junior) *The New Squeak (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Saline County Little COPS (followed up with CER2 Junior) *The Arcadeteers (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Pom in the City (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Wuz Up! (followed up with CER2 Junior) *CER2 Junior's Sing-Along Songs (followed up with CER2 Junior) *CER2 Junior's Gameshow Fever (followed up with CER2 Junior) *See It! (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Kaylor and the Neurons (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Numberjacks: The Adventures of Arkansas (followed up with CER2 Junior) *Connie the Cow *Charlie and Mimmo *The Roly Mo Show *A Little Curious *Higglytown Heroes *3rd and Bird *JoJo's Circus *Octonauts *Kate & Mim-Mim *Ella the Elephant *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *PAW Patrol *Wallykazam! *Poppy Cat *Zack & Quack *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Curious George *Chuggington *Dive Olly Dive *The Fixies *Animal Mechanicals *Underground Ernie *Bobinogs *Sea Princesses *Tiny Planets *Tigga and Togga *Team Umizoomi *Franny's Feet *Oakie Doke *Poko *Ethelbert the Tiger *64 Zoo Lane *Louie the Rabbit *Fifi and the Flowertots *Roary the Racing Car *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Baby Jake *Tinga Tinga Tales *Frances *Wilbur *Bo on the Go *Bruno and the Banana Bunch *Timmy Time *Boohbah *Paz the Penguin *In the Night Garden *Charlie and Lola *Hey Duggee *Astroblast! *Learning with Connie *Make Way for Noddy *Little People *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Henry's World *Handy Manny *Boj *Katie Morag *Balamory *Fishtronaut *Clangers *Step Inside *Jasper the Penguin *The Puzzle Place *Alphablocks *Numberblocks *Plim Plim *El Jardin de Clarilu *Pajanimals *Zou *Wimzie's House *Crazy Quilt *Clifford's Puppy Days *Toopy and Binoo *Doki *Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *The CER Two Playhouse *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Doozers *Wibbly Pig *Sarah and Duck *Milly, Molly *Earth to Luna! *Eureeka's Castle *Rosie and Jim *Rimba's Island *Olive the Ostrich *Maya the Bee *Tommy Zoom *Miffy and Friends *BabyFirst *BabyTV *Meeow! *The Ollie & Moon Show *Sheeep *Big Sister & Little Brother *The Sooty Show *Sooty & Co *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Sooty (2011) *Gofrette *Bali *Archibald the Koala *Angelmouse *Percy the Park Keeper *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Mio Mao *Brambly Hedge *Ted Sieger's Wildlife *Animal Stories *Nellie the Elephant *Junglies *Philbert Frog *My Friend Rabbit *Meg & Mog *Tigga and Togga *Angelina Ballerina *Hector's House *Maisy *James the Cat *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales *Kipper *Sergeant Stripes *Driver Dan's Story Train *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *The Magic School Bus *Nature Cat *Henry's Cat *Roobarb *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Playbox *Upstairs Downstairs Bears *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *King Rollo *Mr. Benn *Spider (1991 TV series) *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings *The Adventures of Spot *Postman Pat *Bump (TV series) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 TV series) *Bod *Zot the Dog *Bagpuss *Mona the Vampire *Maryoku Yummy *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) *Christopher Crocodile *Edward and Friends *Fireman Sam *Rupert *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash *Tots TV *Pob's Programme *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995 TV series) *The Wombles *Timbuctoo (TV series) *Wobbly Land *Button Moon *Wiggly Park *The Triplets *Kit & Pup *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Charley and Mimmo *Lunar Jim *Splash and Bubbles *Mouk *Paddington (1975 TV series) Teens programming (Teenline (Weekdays and Weekends afternoon)) *Fred's Head *Girl vs. Boy *Victorious *Wolfblood *Newsround (BBC UK production) *Sword Art Online *Hard Out *Freaky *Beta Records Television *Really Me *Sam & Cat *My Life Me *Music Mix USA *Karaoke High *Edgemont *Liquid Television *Grojband *Odd Squad *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *bro'Town *FailArmy *Right This Minute *Action Zone *New Game Plus *After School Club (Arirang TV production) *My Babysitter's a Vampire *Stoked *Pixel Pinkie *Rex The Runt *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link *Fanta For The Funny *6teen *Station X *BuzzFeed *The Qpiz Game shows *1 VS 100 *Minute to Win *Un, dos, tres... responda otra vez (RTVE Spain production) Newscasts *CER Two NewsBeat (featuring a tabloid/newsmagazine-style newscast format) *CER Two Entertainment News *CER Two Weather Now *One Hour Morning News (based off the Brazilian breakfast news program Hora Um da Notícia by Rede Globo) *The CER Two Daily (based off the Arkansas Democrat Gazette and Benton Courier newspapers and the UK breakfast program The Channel Four Daily by Channel 4) *The 700 Club Documentary *World of Wildlife *Inside Space *Science Mysteries *CER Two Frontline *Investigation Reports Sports *Wide World of Sports *CER2 SportsLine *WWE on CER Two *CER Two Sports Now *CER Two's World Championship Boxing *Sports Gone Wild *The Rugby League Show *Suzuki Great Outdoors Music *Morning Music Mix *CER Two Top 25 Countdown (two-hour uninterrupted countdown show) *CER Two Music Mix *Music Legends *Good Rockin' Tonite *The 80's Vault *The 90's @ 9 *Hip-Hop Effect *The CER Two Delivery Room *Jammin' Hits *Metal Power Hour *All-Request Live! *Music Station (TV Asahi production) Magazines *YouTube Nation *30a TV Defunct Programming In 2013, with upgrading the format and system updating when the new promo "New programmes that fit your life", these programming are no longer broadcasts and moved to CER2 Classic, which is CER2 Digital Networks' new channel for classic shows and videos from the late-60's thru early-2010's. Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes at 28 News *Behind the Scenes at KOLD News 13 *Behind the Scenes at WSEE's Morning Live *A Closer Look at TV News *How TV News its Made: From Idea to Air *HBO Intro: Behind the Scenes Channel Surfing *South Bay Channel Surfing Others *Television Station Tour *News Themes and Promos *Various TV Station Promos and Graphics *The Launch of Super Channel *80's to 90's Retro Cartoon Intros *Ultimate 80's to 90's Retro Cartoons List Category:CER Two Category:Programming